Rouge
"Thanks again, Big Blue. You really saved my bacon back there. Hey! Why don't we get bacon later? It's better than this dump" 'Rouge Batton '(ルージュバートン, Rūjubāton) is one of the later main characters in Sonikku! The Anime, and it's manga series. She was first seen in the Genesis era, but it wasn't until the Dream era where she became a more important character. Since her major appearance in the Past Legends saga, she has been one of the more favorite characters in the series overall, mostly due to her attractive design. Rouge is in short, an enigma, as her motivations are always in question. In truth, she is usually just out for herself. She is smart, sassy and seductive, and knows how to get what she wants. Once she has a target in mind, she always goes for it, regardless of the costs (Unless it hurts someone). Beneath her ditsy exterior though, she is a calculating realist and her motives are always mercenary in nature. Although she can be seen as a villain, per se, she is always siding with the Freedom Fighters, and has helped save the world multiple times. Appearance Rouge, like many other characters, has changed her appearance over the course of the series. Rouge is a Bat beastkin with dark tanned skin, green eyes, and white fur on her head. She also sports fairly large ears, and big black wings with the insides of the wings having inconstant wing colors due to the changing of development staff. However, it has seen to be black, pink, purple, and her dark tanned skin color. When she was 7, she sported a plain white t-shirt with a heart, and black shorts. She had short white hair and was around the same height as Sonikku. When she grew up to age 13, in the Shadow arc, Rouge actually was one of the first characters to active puberty1. Rouge started to develop a hourglass-like, womanly shape, as her hips and chest began to grow. At this age, Rouge became a treasure hunter and a spy for G.U.N., and wore a skin-tight black outfit with a heart shape chest plate on her chest area. She also wore long sleeved white gloves with pink cuffs, as well as similar white leather boots with pink hearts. When she formed Team Dark, she wore a purple jumpsuit with a pink bodice-like garment around her tummy. Befitting to her nature, the outfit exposes most of her chest. It also has dark purple boots with thick pink collars and box like white and pink objects below the collars and sizable pink and white heels, with white gloves with a thick pink cuff alike to those at the top of her boots. Personality Rouge is fearless, bewitching, and obviously overflows with feminine charm. These three features are all that she needs to get what she wants. A treasure huntress by nature, Rouge has devoted her time to possessing all of the most precious gems she can get her hands on. If she sets her eyes on one she fancies, she will go for it no matter what the costs. In particular, she likes very large ones, which is how she has developed a brewing rivalry with Knuckles since she wants the Master Emerald. She has recently lost interest in said emerald as the series went on. Judging by her ever confident smirk and vain conduct, Rouge comes off as careless, while on the contrary, she is always calculative and scheming on the inside; performing her feats with the utmost stealth and cunning. She takes her work as a treasure huntress seriously, always looking forward to her salary at the end of her job, which comes in the form of a nice, shiny new jewel. In truth, Rouge is prone to being more of a heroine than she'd readily admit as she isn't as far out for own self-interest as most would believe. In fact, Rouge can be a very sympathetic and empathetic bat, capable of showing emotion (especially towards Shadow, whom she treats like a close brother). It's just that her perpetual aura of business and motivation for personal gain over manners is a facade behind which deeper aspects of this persona are hidden for whatever reason. She may act like a professional from time to time, but it never lasts. She also has constant fights with herself in terms of her emotions. One of Rouge's major weaknesses is her obsessions. These can cause her to become reckless and unknown of the things around her, causing her to slip up in situations that can be seen as deadly. She also tends to freak out whenever she is emotionally challenged, specifically, with her mother and sister, causing her to have episodes where she stands still, or becomes so emotionally attached to her memories, she becomes unable to operate. Overall, Rouge is still one of the more loyal characters in the series. History Early Life Rouge was born on June 24th, in Christmas Island,(Making her 1 day younger than Sonikku) to her father and mother, being the second child, with an older sister named Michelle. When Rouge was 7, she got into lots of trouble, following her sister's footsteps, and this formed her habit of being a thief. The siblings were nicknamed, "The Night Crawlers", due to their ability to steal from many stores and neighborhoods. However, Rouge did have a heart of gold, as she would often give what she stole to homeless people. However, when Eggman launched his attack, she and her sister managed to escape and join a safety home, after seeing their mother dead. They stayed in said home for about a week before Dr. Eggman's badniks broke in and managed to capture and kill every member in the house, instead of Rouge and Michelle, who managed to fly away. However, Michelle got badly injured mid-flight, and died, leaving Rouge by herself. She later walked by a GUN station, where she was picked up by Topaz, a GUN agent. She was later raised and trained as a GUN spy. Powers and Abilites Rouge is one of the strongest characters in the series. Compared to her rival Knuckles, who has most of his strength in his fists and upper body, Rouge's power comes directly from her legs. She has amazing leg strength, being able to lift things with them, kick at speeds of light, and being able ti kick so strong, she can split her opponents, rock, and even pure steel in half.Category:Females Category:Bat Category:Team Dark Category:Freedom Fighters